confessionsinstrumentalfandomcom-20200214-history
Glory Days: Unreleased Songs
Overview A year and a half after originally releasing a 10 track compilation titled "Paper Flowers", ''confessions creator Brandon Russell decided to compile every single demo, b-side and unreleased song he had. Although, this isn't every unreleased song Russell has made due to his old computer breaking, thus loosing multiple albums worth of material. The album is almost in chronological order of when songs were made. Tracks 1-20 were made on Guitar Hero 5/Warriors of Rock in the GH Studio feature. The 20 songs were recorded through Russell's TV speakers with an iPad. The rest of the songs were made on GarageBand on an iPad and iPhone. Tracks 21-34 & 43 were recorded under the band name "Forever Against The World". The album released on March 30 on BandCamp and can be streamed via a full stream video on Russell's YouTube channel ''"branballz". Track List: # End Absolute (Intro) # Shaded In Scars # What Words Can't Explain # Best Left Unsaid # Please Say You'll Stay With Me # If It Weren't For You # The Last Time # Don't Ever Forget # Silence Surpassing # Written on My Wrist # Confessions # Scream It to the Sky # Blade # If I Could Take It All Back # Filler # Suicide on a May Day # The Sky Isn't The Limit # Angel of the Sick # Paint Your Demons # The Dreamer # Are We Born to be Broken # Somewhere Beyond # Era of Machines # We All Have Secrets # Your Maker # Throne for the Sinners # Storms Can't Last Forever # Anthem for The Sick Ones # Smiles the Size of Texas Can Still be Fake # Tranquil Nights # Growing Tides # Truth be Told # Everything Black and White # Paper Flowers # When Will I Die? # Quiet # Broken Figure # My Insides Make Me An Outsider (Demo) # Grey # Unwanted # Depths of My Mind (Demo) # Distant Echo # Halfway to Forever # Depths of My Mind (Remastered) # Infinite Closure (Acoustic) # Behind Your Eyes (Acoustic) # Waking Up & Letting Go (Demo) # My Insides Make Me An Outsider (Acoustic) # Dead Letter (Acoustic) # Rage & Roses Trivia Track Number 16, "Suicide on a May Day" ''is the name of an old project Russell had where he used a Dell music application and made songs with loops. After discovering GarageBand, Russell later revisited GH Studio on Guitar Hero with a better music understanding and made tracks 15-19. Tracks 20-34 & 43 were made under the name "Forever Against The World", and that band name stuck until the end of confessions' debut album ''"I Bet You're Doing Fine While I'm Losing My Mind". Track 35 is a b-side from the album "I Bet You're Doing Fine..". ''Track 36 is a b-side from the acoustic EP ''"September". ''Tracks 34, 37, 39, and 40 are all b-sides from the album ''"Hope Is What I Lack". Track 50 is from 2011, when the project was titled "When All Else Fails".